The present invention relates to an aircraft turbine engine bearing support which eliminates or greatly minimizes stress concentration on the joint or interface between the bearing supports and the aircraft turbine engine support structure, and provides improved stiffness at the joint or interface.
An aircraft turbine engine bearing support system includes a front bearing and a rear bearing, and a first and second bearing support for securely attaching the front bearing and the rear bearing to the aircraft turbine engine support structure. The first bearing support is generally bolted to the aircraft turbine engine support structure, the second bearing support connected to the first bearing support. U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,269 shows such a system. The bolted joint or interface creates an undesirable high stress concentration and reduces the strength of the unit.
It is highly desirable and an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages and provide a turbine engine bearing support that eliminates or greatly reduces high stress concentration on the joint or interface between the bearing supports and the aircraft turbine engine support structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a turbine engine bearing support that provides increased stiffness and improved strength.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.